"Vital point", referred to herein is called "Tsubo" in Japanese and means vital point for oriental therapy.
In general, the oriental medical science has actually proved that an abnormal state of the body can be regulated to a normal state by giving some stimulation to the vital points. A means for giving stimulation to a vital point which is most generally carried out is to press the vital point by the thumb or other four fingers or by the whole of the palm of the hand. When the vital point is finger pressed, the flow of the "Keiraku", as it is referred to in the oriental medical science, becomes good, so that various diseases can be treated, and this is the basic principle of the oriental medical science. The Keiraku means the circulatory system which gives energy to Rokuzo Rokufu (main viscera) during the circulation therethrough, Rokuzo Rokufu being such that play an important part for the life of the human being. Rokuzo means the liver, the heart, the spleen, the lungs, the kidney and shinpo, and Rokufu means the gall bladder, the small intestines, the stomach, the colon, the bladder and sansho. The body of the human is controlled by these Rokuzo and Rokufu, and when a trouble occurs in these viscera, the condition of the body may get out of order.
The vital points of the foot exist at positions fairly far away from the viscera, but it has been proved by the oriental medical science that stimulation to the vital points is very effective for the viscera, such as stomach and so on, and from the principle of the modern circulatory physiology, the blood circulation of the fingers and toes, namely, the peripheral circulatory dynamic condition is very delicate, and if the blood circulation of these parts is normal, the hands and feet are warm, and when the vital points are stimulated, the blood circulation of all the body, particularly the breast and abdomen are regulated, thereby resulting in removing of various conditions of diseases, and this has been proved by experiments carried out for many years.
With regard to the vital points distributed on the foot, the positions of the vital points distributed on the sole of the foot of Ingamn-si-observation are shown in FIG. 1. In FIG. 1, the vital point 1 relates to the eye, and 2 to the lungs and the bronchial tubes, and the Yusen of the vital point 3 to the suprarenal body, and the vital point 4 to the heart, and 5 to the kidney, the heart and blood pressure, 6 to the suprarenal body, 7 to the waist and sexual organs, 8 to the colon, 9 to the spinal cord reflex part, and 10 to the kidney respectively, and when these vital points are subject to pressure stimulation, there may have effect on the respective parts. For example, if the Yusen part of the vital point 3 is subject to pressure stimulation, a medical treatment to the related part may be expected.
The present invention relates to footwear having a pressure projection.
In general, it is required for the bottom of shoes, sandals etc., that the heel portion is hard but the forward portion has flexibility which allows bending with the foot upon walking. Accordingly, in the case of prior art shoes, an iron plate is fitted in the rear portion of the bottom by means of nail stoppers, etc. Also, in the case of sandals the bottom of which is integrally molded, as shown in FIG. 2, it was necessary that a hard core material 11 be inserted in the heel portion. However, when the bottom of such kind is produced, the core material 11 must be temporarily stopped at a given position of the metal mold previously, and due to such a working the productivity of such bottom was greatly reduced.
Such a drawback is quite identical for footwear having pressure projections, and also in the case of production of bottoms having pressure projection provided by integral molding. It is necessary that the core materials 11 are inserted one by one before molding, resulting in greatly reducing the productivity of such bottoms.
In an attempt to remove the above drawbacks, the present inventor tried to produce a bottom of such a construction that, as shown in FIG. 3, a hard or semihard core material 13 was laid on the bottom body 12 and projections 14 were provided on the back face of the core material 13, and these projections 14 were inserted in holes formed in the bottom body 12. However, this construction had such drawbacks that the projections are made larger than the holes of the bottom body, namely they are tightly inserted in the holes in order to make difficult for the core material 13 to slip out, or when the projections are made larger or the forward ends of the projections are made larger, they become difficult to be inserted in the bottom. This method has the further drawback that it is necessary to prevent the slipping-out of the core material solely by the cooperation of the projections and the holes resulting from the mere pushing-in of the projection of the back face of the core material into the holes of the bottom body.